


Tomorrow Night

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Logan Marshall-Green and KJ Apa [27]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), New Zealand Actor RPF, Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: Logan (AU) is ex-military, ex-mercenary, mostly retired, and occasionally works for AU Tommy Flanagan who sponsored him into Citadel. He's also good friends with AU Antony Starr and Stephen Amell*. He has family money as well as his own. He struggles with PTSD. He was involved with AU Rafael Lazzini but that relationship ended roughly 10 months ago. Their storyline can be foundhere.Citadel knows Logan's past occupation(s) and current connections and they couldn't care less as long as he's not involving the organization directly in anything illegal.KJ (AU) is busy traveling the world while he tries to figure out what he wants to do with the rest of his life after having made a huge sum of money from an app he developed. He's been aged up to 31.*their storyline is posted under my name





	Tomorrow Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Logan Marshall-Green/KJ Apa storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

"Don't you want to at least celebrate your one-month anniversary before you take off on a months-long holiday?"

KJ rolls his eyes and breathes out a sigh, then looks at his mother. "Will you stop pretending you're not interrogating me? You haven't been nearly as subtle about it as you think you have been."

Kris Apa frowns at her son. "Fine. It's too soon."

"But it's not!" he says, and tries again to explain. "I'm completely crazy about him--"

"That's the bit that worries me, Keneti--"

"Oh, my god." KJ rubs at the furrows in his brow and signals the barman for another pint of cider. "Look. Tell Shanna that, for all she knows, _I'm_ a con artist. I'm just a really shitty one." He glances at his phone screen, checking the time again. Once more he looks up the status of Logan's flight, just to make sure it's still predicted to be on time. It's going to be a long evening.

* * *

Logan breathes a sigh of relief when they hit the tarmac at LAX. As safe as the job had been, finishing up early as well as finishing up period had left him feeling strangely vulnerable. As he'd once told Stephen, so few in their line of work actually get out unless it's in a pine box. And suddenly, in a matter of days, he's become one of the lucky ones.

He waits patiently while they prepare to deplane, everyone around him in such a rush, pushing and huffing and in a hurry to get nowhere since they'll just be waiting for their bags on the other end. He glances at his watch, calculates the time difference, nose wrinkled at how late it'll be in Dublin, but he promised he'd text KJ, let him know he's home safe. _Hey gorgeous. Just landed. Safe and sound. Not sure if you're still up or not. If not, I'll catch you tomorrow._

Half-asleep, KJ rolls over and snags his phone. A second later he doesn't recall waking, but he grins down at his phone. _love you miss you_

_Love and miss you too. So much. Did I wake you?_ Logan texts, easing out of his seat, his carry-on grabbed from the overhead bin as the crowd finally makes actual progress towards the front of the plane.

KJ glances at the dark curtained window. _Guess so. But now I know you're safe so I'll sleep even better._

Logan looks up to nod his thanks to the crew before responding with _Good. I'll let you go. We'll talk tomorrow. Love you._

KJ texts a couple of hearts in his favorite color, blue. And falls back asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

It doesn't take too long for Logan to get out of the airport and there's a Cit car waiting for him as ordered. He's keyed up, lack of sleep and the change in his meds again leaving him wired, adrenaline coursing when it shouldn't be. At one time, he might have had the car take him to the club and worked it out on some eager boy but now that he has his _own_ eager boy, albeit on the other side of the ocean, he finds himself uninterested in even considering anyone else.

He tells the driver to take him home, lets himself into the house, leaves his bags by the door, and turns on the lights, making sure the place is intact, nothing gone wrong while they were gone. It's still early so he unpacks, throws everything in the laundry, takes a quick run to the grocery store and back home, makes himself a grilled cheese sandwich with tomato and bacon and a simple green salad. He curls up on the couch, watching some cooking show and then a reno one, food and house porn.

By the time it hits eleven, he's yawning every few seconds, unable to try and stay up any longer. He locks up, closes all the bedroom doors except his own, takes a quick shower and crawls into bed. He's tempted to take his meds after all, even just the light ones, but his system really needs a break. Fuck. He says what amounts to a little prayer to a god he doesn't really believe in and, pulling what's become KJ's pillow in a very short time in against his chest, his arm snugged tight around it, closes his eyes and falls asleep within seconds.

* * *

Standing in the shop, KJ turns the cudgel in his hands. Thick and dark, with a polished head, it looks just like a traditional shillelagh, but the shopkeeper has already assured him that the replica has been upgraded to a modern polymer blend, far more durable. And easy to clean.

"You're not seriously thinking of sending that home to your father," his mum's voice cuts into his thoughts. "They'll never even let me take that on the plane."

KJ glances up. "No..." he agrees, running his fingers along the clipped "thorns" decorating the heavy shaft. No, he definitely wasn't thinking of his father. He turns to the attentively waiting man. "Can you ship this to California?"

Kris blinks. "You're sending _that_ to Logan? Why? What will he possibly do with it?"

"Display it on a wall?" KJ hazards. "It's just so traditionally Irish. I think it would make a good gift." He ignores the good-natured shake of her head and hands the club to the shopkeeper.

* * *

When Logan wakes, it feels like he's slept for weeks. The heavy curtains are still drawn but their edges are lined with white, bright sun finding its way into the bedroom. He lifts his head, checking out the clock, then plops back down on the pillow. It's solid mid-morning and he's still in the same position he went to sleep in. Hm. He shifts onto his back, rubs a hand over his face and reaches for his phone, thumbing several unimportant notifications from the screen. It's probably around dinner time for KJ and his mom and the last thing Logan wants to do is interrupt them but he'd promised he'd text when he got up. _Up now. Slept like a log. Don't want to disturb you. Call me when you have some free time._

When KJ rings, he's replete with a hearty meal and smiling in anticipation of traveling back to the States. "Hey," he says as soon as Logan answers, "I'm just packing up the last of my dirty laundry."

"Bringing it all home to me?" Logan says with a smile, right in the middle of putting his own into the dryer, his phone tucked against his ear.

"Exactly. I've been hitting the hotel gym every day that we've been here, so some of this is getting pretty rank," KJ answers with a laugh. "How did you sleep?" he asks, aware of his mother eavesdropping from the en suite.

"Like a log," Logan laughs. "I don't think I moved at all."

"That's great!" It really is a relief to KJ to hear that Logan had a quiet night without his meds. "What do you have planned for all day tomorrow?"

"I'm going to do some writing, develop some of the pictures we took in Iceland, check out listings for a new boat," Logan says, adding with a smile, "And then I'm going to pick up my gorgeous boyfriend from the airport tomorrow night."

"Yeah, you're going to come get me? I figured I'd catch a cab." KJ is beyond pleased. He turns away and drops his voice. "What if I feel an overwhelming need to jump you in baggage claim?"

"Jump me or _jump_ me?" Logan asks, grinning into the phone.

"Mmm," KJ pretends to think it over. "Clothes on."

"You can kiss me all you want in public," Logan says, still grinning. "But you're going to wait until we get home to get fucked."

KJ laughs. "All right, I'm counting on it. I'll, um, make sure I'm prepared for that." A sudden shiver passes through his body.

"Actually... I don't want you prepared," Logan says, using the same terminology. "I have plans, since you're presumably all healed up."

"Oh." _Shit_. KJ stares blindly out the window at the twinkling Dublin skyline. "Yeah, absolutely. I'll make sure of that." And now he has to conceal his sudden hard-on from his mum, awesome.

"How's your mom doing? Has she had a good time?" Logan asks, taking mercy on KJ and changing the subject.

"Yeah, a great time." KJ glances back over his shoulder and gives Kris a smile. "She's a little sad to leave, but I think she's looking forward to sleeping in her own bed. So am I," he adds.

"I'm really looking forward to having you home," Logan says softly. "Spooning a pillow sucks."

KJ's insides do a slow warm twist at that, and he feels himself pitch even deeper. "Yeah, I'll help you with that," he murmurs, and simply stands there with a goofy smile on his face.

Logan smiles too. "I'll let you get back to your mom," he says. "Tell her I'm looking forward to meeting her and the rest of your family at Christmas."

"Thanks, I'll tell her. She's looking forward to meeting you too." That's a bit of an understatement; from the feedback KJ's gotten ad nauseum over the past few days, his family is on the verge of freaking out at the way he's taking off to South America with a (to them) stranger. "I love you. I'll see you tomorrow night."

"I love you too. See you then," Logan returns, ending the call and blowing out a breath. Thankful KJ'll be on his way back to him tomorrow.  



End file.
